fire_emblem_fan_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Lydia
General Lydia is a knight of Nohr and childhood friend of Charlotte's. Both grew up in the poorer parts of Nohr, and bonded over their love for their families. She was assigned to the Castle Guard, often seen chatting with the maids around the castle. Appearance Lydia has mid-length blonde hair, blue-grey eyes and pale skin. She is short and slim, with a small chest. She wears a teal overcoat that splits at the waist, for easier movement, and underneath has a black vest and white trousers (pants, if you're American) with calf length boots. In terms of accessories, she has a golden ring on her right arm, just below her shoulder. On her left hand, she wears a glove for unknown reasons, though said reason is revealed in her A-Support with Selena. Personality At a glance, she seems calm, collected and quiet. At a second look, you might be suprised. She is crude, brash and fights for what she believes in. After living in the slums, she developed a dirty mouth and likes to make suggestive jokes. Even though she is loud and rude, she is also insecure about her upbringing, even if it is covered up well. In her supports with Odin, it is revealed she likes to act and in supports with Lazlow, he overhears her singing and sees her dancing, causing her to become embarrassed and run when he tries to talk to her about it. History Lydia grew up in the slums of Nohr, with Charlotte. Although she was poor, she lived a happy childhood and enjoyed it. As a child, she played with the children around her, including Charlotte. Even though, initially, she didn't like Charlotte, because they were both stubborn and hotheaded they argued a lot. With time, they grew close and became best friends. Although when they joined the army they went their seperate ways, they meet whenever possible. At a young age, Lydia realised she was gifted with the bow, after an incident in which she ended up betting her family's last bit of money on an archery contest with a mercenary. She won the competition, purely through first timer's luck and it was revealed that the mercenary she was going against was the group's leader. She chose to join the mercenaries a few years later and was hired into the castle guard, forming friendships with people such as Selena, Odin and Niles. In-Game Re-classing Using a heart seal reclasses her into a dark mage. Using a master seal promotes her to either a Spirit Ranger, letting her use swords or a Spirit Lancer, enabling her to use lances in addition to bows. If you can give her a weapon that benefits magic users, i.e. a bolt naginata, her magic stats boost her strength trememdously. Trivia * She uses her sword with her left hand, but is primarily right-handed. Basically she is ambidextrous. * She is the taller than Mozu, but shorter than Selena. * Her favourite colour is teal. * Her siblings are called Sora, Mika and Toma. * Her parents are called Melly and Srudh.